Summoner's aid
by mamoth12886
Summary: "2 will join the fellowship...not elf,human, dwarf, nor hobbit...they are summoners"


Don't mind my English.its bad!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: nooo!!!! I don't own anything only my ooc char. Everything weird is made up.by.me!!!!  
  
-------------- ------------- ------------- In the great houses of rivendell, there a secret council was summoned to destroy the one ring feared by all.  
  
***  
  
The task is and will be even harder on their way to morodor.But still a strong fellowship is formed.  
  
"There is but another way that someone or some people who will aid you in this." The lord of rivendell, Elrond, spoke up.  
  
"summoners.."  
  
" summoners???" all stated simultaneously.  
  
"they are but ancient races!!! No one found a trace of them since before the lord of morodor was defeated!!!!" Gimli son of Gloin flared.  
  
"There is, master dwarf. in fact a scout of mine informed me that there were, people hiding in these stange caves before Moria.with this, titanic sounds!!! For sure these strange and loud noises could only be made by great catastrophic summons!!-" the lord was cut by a man, Boromir of gondor.  
  
"summoners.tales of them were unbelievable!! They are as similar as humans but one thing makes them different is that they are the only persons who can wear great enchanted rings, which called out these demons, large 10-20 footed things that walk!!! Brilliant!!! We can use this power to protect Gondor!!!  
  
"That is, if the fellowship finds them." those were the last words spoken and Elrond signaled them to start their journey.  
  
*** "The walls of Moria!" the dwarf exclaimed.  
  
But before they could reach the entrance to the mines. loud banging noises filled their ears. bang bang bang.. loud threatening noises. which stired the black moat facing The entrance.  
  
Legolas was the first one to react, drawing out his fine long bow from his back and fitting an arrow to it.  
  
"war drums!!!" commented Boromir  
  
"No!! theye are not war drums but footsteps!!"  
  
"Alas! The tale was true!!! Gandalf!! We must search these caves for signs of the people!" Aragorn commented to the old wizard. That statement made him think as hard as possible. "Aragorn, I will only permit you two of the fellowship to search those caves.for I feel danger.certainly not the hobbits!!!"  
  
"I will go!" Legolas butted in  
  
"I will go with for I am ready!" Boromir added  
  
Gandalf hesitated, and then nodded.. "fly!!!"  
  
***  
  
Little did they know that.  
  
"Adriel!!! What are you doing!? You know that were too far away!!! We might be. exposed!!!  
  
"Shh.look elewyn..strangers!! So keep your mouth shut or well be locked up!!  
  
"One is an archer and the other is short ranged.good!! Let's take them on!" Adriel spoke in an excited tone while hiding behind a thick bush.  
  
"I don't know.that archer is an elf! they have good eyesight and hearing!!! By the way. how many summons did you bring??" she said in a low whisper studying their sudden company.  
  
"Don't worry! Were armed! I think I brought 3? How bout' you?"  
  
"Ah...3-no 2!! Wait..." Elewyn said fiddling with her rings..little did she know that one of her rings completely slipped out from her grip and went out rolling till it made a "ting" sound hitting Boromir's boots.  
  
"Elewyn what did you do?!?"  
  
"sorry but it slipped out!"  
  
"Shh!!" Adriel said clamping her hand on Elewyn's mouth.  
  
"What was that?" legolas said rapidly  
  
"nothing! Must be a little kitty!!"  
  
Adriel's eyes widend "A kitty! Why that big."  
  
"Shh!! You'll get us exposed!!!"  
  
"mmph!! No way hes calling me kitty!!!" said Adriel starting to shake the bush  
  
"Boromir! Quick! The bush!" legolas pointed the shaking bush with his arrow. Boromir suddenly jumped and sliced the bush in half revealing.nothing!  
  
"pshh!! I told you!! It's just a little kitty doing something!! Don't keep your head filled with something unimportant. fill it with girls!!"  
  
"Girls?"  
  
Boromir opened his mouth but froze right there when he saw something rather...huge.  
  
"Legolas!! Behind you! Run!! *huff huff *"  
  
"what? Is this another kitty?"  
  
"I said run!!!"  
  
Legolas shook his head smirking and spun around, but came face to face with a large 16ft. headless armor gripping a rather large axe. he took a few paces backwards when suddenly it flexed its fingers fixing his axe and ready to swipe. Just when the armor swished his axe aiming for Legolas' head, he dove, and it missed sending the axe to the ground with dirt flying around. It began to follow him its big steps shaking everything within range. Legolas quickly ran to Boromir.  
  
"nice kitty huh? What are you waiting for.run!!" he spat quickly arming his bow.  
  
"not that simple!!" Boromir replied looking up.  
  
Facing them was a gigantic three headed dragon -like animal about 15 feet, each head drooling and shouting, while behind them was the headless armor.they were trapped!  
  
"Amazing!! We could use them to defend Gondor!!"  
  
"Boromir! Stop that! You'll get us killed!" shouted legolas  
  
***** note: pls review!! Umm. anyone who wants a drawing of the summons, I will mail you!!! Just give me your email at the reviews section!!! No flames!! 


End file.
